


My hand slipped

by MonnaMoo



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt, M/M, PWP, Self-Love, cheating with him self, sexy time with older self, time traveling for sexy purposes, villains are villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonnaMoo/pseuds/MonnaMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric might seem like fat tom-cat lying in Charles' lap. But he's still tiger. He's villain. He needs to prove him self, to prove Charles that he still has claws. So that’s how Erik ended in sheets with his older self.</p>
<p>I wrote this story for my dear friend Morganae. She just wanted a fic with Magneto/Magneto because she really loves Magneto. So I wrote this for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hand slipped

He knew it’s very bad idea from beginning. It’s twisted and weird. But then again, he’s twisted as well. And this was hot and arousing just as much as it was twisted. In fact the twistedness made it even more appealing.

So that’s how Erik ended in sheets with his older self.

At first he was angry that other Magneto (he called him that way in his mind to make difference) slipped in his reality. He came and immediately he began to give him advices that weren’t needed nor wanted. At the same time he refused to give him any insight into the future of mutant race.

At first Eric hated his attempts to make everything all right between him and Charles. He thought there’s too much bad in their history. But he’s glad now. After all, they are shagging on regular basis and they argue mostly only once or twice a day. And that’s progress if you consider that they share not only bed but one bedroom, bathroom and this whole idiotic school for gifted something together. But they made it work and Eric is glad.

But hello, he’s a supervillain! Doing twisted and weird things is in his nature. Just look at his not so straight cape! It was others who made him villain, Charles most of them all. He always more considered himself to be a dark hero or an avenger like Zoro or something like that. But no, they said: “ _Eric, it’s not ok to kill people for your revenge. You have to have compassion with people even if they doesn’t have it for us._ ” And that’s not something he could identify with. So he became supervillain.

Ok, he was really mild villain lately. More like fat cat lying on Charles’ lap purring. But Charles has hell of lap and legs to lie on. Even not able to walk, he’s still the sexiest being Eric ever met. So he was lying and purring for a while. But you can’t domesticate a tiger. And that’s how Eric ended in sheets with his older self. By being supervillain. Or that was what he told himself.

But the truth is that his older self was still sexy beast and Eric wasn’t able to stop thinking about getting him naked since the first moment he saw him. It’s good that Charles keeps his promise about not sneaking into his mind.

And here they are. In bed. Together. And it’s hot and sticky and absolutely gorgeous. Older Magneto knows every single trick how to get unhuman moans out of him. He’s teasing and ghosting around him with his hands and body. Every single metal object in the room is humming by vibrations and Eric doesn’t know which one of them is doing it. He found sensitive spot on Eric’s inner tight Eric had no idea he had. And he is kissing it, licking it and biting it until Eric feels like that his mind could just fly away through window.

Eric’s enjoying this passive arrangement. Lying on his back (just for now, he knows that he enjoys it more when the other one in bed is on his stomach or knees, so he assumes that it’s same for his older-self). Although Charles still can be pretty bossy about everything, he isn’t able to really top in bed for obvious reasons. It’s not about who’s penis is where. Eric loves to ride Charles sitting on him. It’s about being cared for. And right now it feels so good not to have to do anything. To simply enjoy what is given to him. He tried to repay the other one at first. But his older-self stated firmly enough how he want it to be. So now older Magneto is kneeling above him and hovering below his waist touching everything but his cock by his slender fingers and clever tongue. It makes Eric head spinning.

Somewhere in back of his scull there’s this voice (not unlike Charles’) telling him it’s wrong. Telling him it’s sick and that he’s failing Charles’ trust. And this voice almost wins. Almost. But then the older-one sucks his cock into the heat of his mouth and everything’s forgotten. The years of practice and knowledge of his own preferences makes his other-self perfect in it. He’s able to swallow him whole and push his wrinkled nose between his ginger hairs (and comparing himself with other men he saw, it’s not an easy task). Older Magneto knows just how to press tip of his tongue to that place between cock and balls and keep it pressed all the way up carrying his frenulum and then nearly let the tip of said cock to slip out of his hot and wet mouth. Just to do it again moment later. And quicker and quicker. Turning his head occasionally or licking around the tip of Eric’s penis. Using just the right intensity of sucking.

Eric isn't able to do much more than moan and try not to buck his hips up too often and not to choke old man with his cock. Being here, knowing that probably he will be at the same place again sometime in the future, but on the other end of this mess, makes it all even better. He lightly entwines his fingers in grey hair and keep himself from pushing (he was lectured one time by Charles that doing it is considered rude unless the other part shows intention of making sex rough). It feels just too good and Eric feels his climax building quicker than expected. Last time it took him so short was years and years ago when he was hidden in some barn with that nice curvy blond, naked with a girl for the first time. But this time he doesn’t feel ashamed. The other one understands, he knows how close he is. He can definitely tell by Eric’s squirming and all that noise he’s making.

He squeezes sheets next to his hips and shuts his eyes. And just the split of second before the climax he feels something just on the edge of his mind. He knows what is it but his orgasm is inevitable. He comes with force that sends him somewhere out of his usual consciousness. He sees all the universe under his eyelids and only thing that tells him he is still in his body, that he didn’t disappear into older man’s mouth with his cum, is hearing pulse pumping in his ears. It takes him long time to come back from this height but as soon as he’s able to think he knows he fucked it all.

Eric knows what that feeling on the edge of his mind was. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know who’s watching them from between open doors. It’s Charles. Too hurt to keep his walls up, to broken to keep his feeling for himself. He knows he fucked it all. He’s sick and twisted and he’s supervillain that hurts only person in the world that really cares about him.

When Eric finally opens his eyes he’s surprised that Charles isn’t looking at him. With blank face he’s watching how older Magneto wipes his mouth.

With rough voice still looking at older man he whispers: “You have to take everything from me, right? Everything that matters to me. Raven, my legs…” he hesitates and continues even quieter, “… even yourself.”

When Charles finally looks at Eric there’s nothing but hurt in his eyes. Eric feels it all not knowing if Charles does it in purpose or if he’s just unable to put his walls back up. It breaks his heart.

Older Magneto giggles (like really when did this happen, when he started to giggle) and smirk. “We are supervillain. We are bad. It was you who told us.”

“I never stopped to have faith in you. But with you nothing can be easy, right?” Charles answers still talking quietly.

He looks so tiny, so breakable sitting in his wheelchair not able to stand up, to kick Eric unfaithful ass into next week. But Eric knows better. He’s not vulnerable. He’s powerful. He just choose to use his powers for good. He bind himself with intelligence, suppressed by his own morals.

“Maybe you could join us. I’m not very fond of that broken hippie look you have right now, but I can try not to be disgusted by it too much,” says old man with that giggle again.

Eric is suddenly too aware of his nakedness, of cooling sweat covering his body, of sex odour filling the room. He should do something. He should be asshole and believe that Charles is able to forgive him once more. Or he should be begging for it, showing Charles how much he lo… needs him. But he does nothing. He’s just lying naked on bed, his older-self still hovering few inches above his cock.

“I don’t think so. I just let you with your egomaniacal pleasures. I should have known. You love yourself most in the world.”

Now Eric isn’t sure who is he talking to. But it doesn’t matter. He knows it’s true. This is final stage of his narcissistic love.

Charles is about to leave. When he’s in the corridor Eric is finally able to move, to do something. He pushes older Magneto to the side (he should be more careful, really, he doesn’t want to kill himself this way). He rushes to Charles not caring if someone will see him naked the same way he didn’t care if anyone hears him moments sooner. He stops in front of his lover and kneels to look him in the eye.

He knows what he has to say: “I’m sorry, Charles. I really am,” with this words he put his hand on top of Charles’.

“I know, my friend. I just don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep forgiving you,” Charles replies with broken sigh.

Eric feels that he's building up his walls again, brick by brick. And it crushes Eric again. Knowing how much afford he costs to Charles. How much he’s disappointing him and hurting him. But that’s what he is. Supervillain. He might seem domesticated but he isn't cat. He’s wild and he has claws.

“Could you put something on, please?” Charles asks calmly, “Classes will end in few minutes. I don’t want kids to see you this way although few of them could appreciate the view.”

Eric nods and return into his room. His older-self isn't here. He has feeling that he’s not going to see him again. Not until he’ll start to see him in mirror with that grey hair, wrinkles and giggling. And one time in the future, he will be back in this room with his own cock in mouth. But what happens in meantime is still question. Maybe he’ll stop testing Charles’ belief in him. Maybe he’ll become what Charles needs him to be. Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all mistakes I definitely made. I'm starting to write in English.
> 
> All comments will be dearly appreciated.


End file.
